


Allura makes a mistake.

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: August Writer's Month 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith and Romelle are adopted siblings, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Allura (Voltron), Pining Allura (Voltron), although Allura doesn't know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: Allura meets the girl of her dreams one day at work. She's gorgeous, kind, gentle and so so caring. She's perfect.There's one big problem though. She's dating Allura's co-worker, Keith Kogane.For Day 3 of August Writer's Month; setting prompt: coffee shop au.





	Allura makes a mistake.

Allura sighs as she says goodbye to another customer. It’s a quiet day at the coffee shop, and she nearly wishes for the morning and lunch time rushes just so she wouldn’t be so bored. She doodles on a napkin to distract herself, while Keith wipes down some already clean tables. He fusses over the orchids in the window, and Allura smiles. He has a not-so-secret soft spot for orchids and does is best to look after these ones. They would have died long ago if not for him. 

The door’s bell twinkles as a new customer comes inside. Allura barely conceals a gasp. She’s gorgeous, beautiful long blonde hair, and big blue eyes. She’s wrapped up in a coat and scarf to ward the chill of the autumn air. Her cheeks are flushed brightly, and she smiles as she approaches the counter. 

“Welcome to Altea café, what can I get you?” Allura manages to say. The girl smiles brighter and leans over the counter as though looking for someone. 

“One Keith Kogane to go, please!” she says. Allura freezes, and sees Keith turn from where he was hiding in the corner. 

“Rommie!” he exclaims. He’s grinning so wide Allura’s own cheeks smart with sympathy. She’s never seen the usually stoic Keith so much as twitch his lips in the ghost of a smile.

Her heart sinks as she watches them embrace tightly, and Keith pulls off his apron and hangs it in the back. He picks up two brownies on the way out. “My shift is over; Lance should be here in a few minutes. Are you okay to watch the place or would you rather we wait?”

Allura immediately shakes her head. “No, no! Go ahead, have fun!” she says. Truthfully, she doesn’t want to watch these two make heart eyes at each other over the brownies. She doesn’t begrudge Keith happiness, she barely knows him but he’s nice enough, one of the few people to not immediately flirt with her. At least she knows why now.

She sighs and turns her attention to the next customer as they leave, arm in arm. 

“So, Keith. Did you have fun yesterday?” Allura asks as nonchalantly as she’s able. Keith obviously notices something in her voice, as he turns to her with an eyebrow raised. She smiles innocently. 

“Yeah, Romelle wanted to show me the flowers in the park near where she lives. She’s so cute when she gets excited like that,” he says. He’s still got a look on his face, like he isn’t sure what Allura is actually asking. 

“Oh, that must have been nice.” Allura says. That definitely sounds like a date, and she tries not to let her disappointment show. She had thought so anyway, but she just wanted to ask in case there was a chance she was available. 

“Yeah. I don’t get to see her as much as I wish I could, so it’s nice to spend time with her.” Keith turns back to the shelf where he’s rearranging the books and decorations. 

Allura hums in sympathy and allows her composure to fall now that he isn’t looking. 

After that day, Allura sees Romelle everywhere. She collects Keith from work every couple of days, always smiling so brightly to see her boyfriend. Allura begrudgingly admits that they are a stunning - if not unlikely - couple. Keith is all wild and sharp edges, while Romelle is soft and welcoming. Her hair seems so soft and silky, and Allura has lost herself to too many daydreams of running her fingers through it. 

They’ve made small talk a few times while waiting on Keith, and Allura swears that it is impossible for someone to be so kind and sweet. She finds beauty in every tiny thing, but she seems especially enamoured with her boyfriend’s orchids. 

Allura briefly entertains the idea of buying her own plants, just so she could show them to Romelle. But no, Romelle is a taken woman, her co-worker and tentative friend’s girlfriend and Allura should be trying to get over her not getting closer to her. Allura tries her hardest to be happy for her prickly co-worker. He deserves to be happy, and there’s no better person than Romelle to give that to him. 

Keith calls in sick one day. He says he’s got food poisoning, and he sounds rough on the phone. Allura hopes Romelle is there to nurse him to health, even though she desperately doesn’t. It’s complicated. Despite her attempts to get over Romelle – she’s even gone on a few blind dates which have been a failure – she’s somehow even more enamoured. Nobody entices her as much as Romelle does. Everyone else pales in comparison. 

Lance covers his shift for him, and Allura desperately pours her heart out in between customers. Lance is usually sympathetic to her woes, but he smiles through her entire rant. She feels hurt, but once she starts talking, she can’t stop. She hasn’t mentioned Romelle to anyone, not even Shiro, her roommate and usual confidant. 

Lance laughs when she’s finished, and Allura wants to cry. She’s been feeling so guilty about this; she feels dirty for liking someone who isn’t available so much. “So, let me get this straight,” Lance says, grinning wildly, “You like Romelle, and you don’t know what to do because you think she is with Keith?” he asks, choking on another laugh. “Allura, honey, Keith is-“ 

The door’s bell chimes, and Allura turns to face their newest customer. Whatever Lance was going to say will have to wait, not that Allura really wants to know his opinion after that reaction. 

“Welcome to Altea – Romelle?” she asks, surprised to see her here today of all days. She’s with a tall woman, who Allura knows instantly is Keith’s mother. She has to be. Keith is identical to her, all except his eye and hair colour. 

“Hi, Allura!” Romelle says, and the other woman watches them with a critical gaze. Oh god, does she know about her feelings for Romelle? 

“Wh- What are you doing here? I thought you’d be looking after Keith?” Allura splutters. She feels small under the watchful eyes of Keith’s mother, who has a smile growing on her face. 

Romelle wrinkles her nose, “I love Keith but I’m not willing to go through that for him. Anyway, he’s got his boyfriend there to look after him.” 

A wave of anger washes over her, how dare Romelle not want to be with her boyfriend when he’s sick? Then the rest of her sentence sinks in. 

“His boyfriend? But- I thought?” she says. She’s missing something. Lance bursts out laughing from where he’s standing in front of the coffee machine.

Romelle frowns. “Wait, you’re not homophobic, are you? Is there an issue with Keith having a boyfriend?” she asks, suddenly wary of Allura.

Allura rushes to correct her. “No! I’m not homophobic - girls!” she cries out, louder than she meant. She takes a breath and tries again, “I’m a lesbian, I like girls.”

“Oh!” Romelle’s face brightens, “Me too!” 

Allura has whiplash from this conversation. Keith’s mother had excused herself unnoticed by the girls and is now conversing with Lance. They share very mischievous smiles. 

“But… what about Keith?” Allura asks weakly. 

Romelle frowns, and Allura never wants to see that expression on her face again. “Why would my brother matter?” 

Silence.

“Oh my god, brother. He’s your brother. He’s your brother!” Allura says, pressing her forehead to the counter. 

“Oh my god,” Romelle gasps, “Did you think we were dating? That’s so gross! Keith’s the gayest person alive anyway!!” 

Allura has wasted the last three months pining over a girl she thought was taken, but she’s not wasting any more time. 

“Go out with me!” she exclaims, ignoring Lance and Keith’s – and apparently Romelle’s - mothers laughter. “Please, let’s get dinner.” 

Romelle smiles so brightly, Allura fears she’ll be blinded. 

“Okay!” 

When Keith gets back to work, he stares at Allura for a few minutes before saying, loudly, “I’m gay!”. Allura’s face burns.

Allura goes home a bit earlier than expected a few weeks later and finds Keith making out with Shiro on their couch. She now has undeniable proof of how gay Keith is, that she never wanted or needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Allura/Romelle before, so hopefully this was okay. Thanks for reading!


End file.
